


Первая встреча

by souzern



Series: Выбор: Обручение [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Gen, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souzern/pseuds/souzern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Занзас никогда до этого не обращал на нее внимания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первая встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Meetings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191775) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



Первая миссия, полученная Варией под сменившимся со Скуало на Занзаса командованием, была типа «поиск-спасение» - совершенно не их профиля и тем более не под стать бойцам такого уровня, однако ребенка внешнего советника похитили Поззо Неро и, как оказалось, чертов старикашка не мог оставить подобное без внимания. Так, по крайней мере, он и сказал, бросив папку с информацией на колени Занзасу и не позволив ему отказаться. Вся ситуация бесила босса Варии до зубного скрежета. Если дитё Савады по собственной глупости попалось придуркам из Поззо, это были личные проблемы Савады, не его, но старик и слушать его не хотел.

Ничего, когда-нибудь наступит день, когда этот старикашка не сможет им управлять, и Занзас ждал его с нетерпением.

Итак, прихватив с собой пару отрядов, Занзас штурмом взял базу Поззо Неро. Это было так легко, что он мог бы успешно завершить эту миссию слепым, глухим и во сне, а еще лучше - спихнуть все это дело на Скуало, но так как боссом Варии был он, пришлось вести своих людей самому. Оставив своего капитана патрулировать периметр, Занзас принялся обыскивать особняк, методично уничтожая охрану и приближаясь к тому месту, где держали похищенного ребенка. Блять, эти Поззо были такими идиотами, особенно те двое, что стояли над связанным телом: они не заметили его приближения вплоть до того момента, как получили пулю в мозг.

И таким вот образом Занзас столкнулся лицом к лицу с дитём, сидевшим средь горы трупов. Он никогда до этого случая не обращал на нее внимания. Большие глазищи на бледном лице, розовое платьице в пятнах крови.

Заплачет или нет?

Не заплакала. Прикусила губу и прошептала:

\- Вас папа послал за мной?

Занзас убрал пистолеты в кобуру и подошел проверить узлы на веревке, привязывавшей ее к стулу.

\- Да, конечно, а теперь заткнись, - отмахнулся он, доставая нож из ботинка и разрезая путы. Веревки стерли кожу на ее запястьях до крови, и она тихонько взвизгнула, когда он их натянул, чтобы перерезать, но едва ее руки освободились, она немедленно закрыла ладошкой рот и даже не пискнула, когда он поднял ее и вышел из комнаты.

\- Что? - удивился Скуало, глядя на дитё, когда они собрались вместе. - Это из-за _вот этого_ весь шум? Черт.

\- Все самое лучшее для маленькой принцессы Савады, - усмехнулся Марио. - Не стоила она всех этих усилий, скажу я вам.

Занзас закатил глаза и попытался спихнуть мелкую Тартаруге, но та намертво вцепилась в его воротник.

\- Кажись, вы ей нравитесь, босс, - засмеялась офицер. Занзас, заебавшийся по самое не могу, рыкнул на нее, чтоб заткнулась.

Оказывается, ему было еще, куда заебываться: дитё никак не хотело от него отцепляться, спрятав лицо у него на плече и сжимая ткань его рубашки, пока бойцы Варии обменивались шутками, обсуждали падение Неро и то, какой тупой легкотней была эта миссия. Девчонка изредка дрожала, но молчала, негромко вскрикивая, когда машина наезжала на кочку или когда Занзас ворочался, разминая затекшие конечности.

\- Пора бы ей уже знать, что нельзя доверять незнакомцам, - прокомментировал Скуало, глядя на то, как мелкая вцепилась в него еще крепче. - Наверное, не досталось ей мозгов Савады-старшего.

Занзас согласно проворчал. Что за гребаный наеб.

Скуало сладко ему оскалился:

\- Не беспокойтесь, босс. Следующая миссия уж точно будет поинтереснее, - его глаза поблескивали в предвкушении из-под растрепанной челки. 

Занзас задумался над его словами - Скуало был прав. Они скоро выезжают - уже выехали бы, если бы не маленькое приключение этой мелкой - и да, их следующая миссия будет интересней. Намного интересней.

Девчонка Савады испуганно взвизгнула, когда он засмеялся, но Занзасу, в целом, было плевать. Ей еще повезло, что ее похитили до того, как он стал Десятым, не после. Больше ему сказать по этому поводу было нечего.


End file.
